


Aphitheatrum Flavium（狼人Alpha决斗梗）

by SylviaVL



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaVL/pseuds/SylviaVL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO设定，狼人双A决斗，获胜者可以将对方标记成专属Omega</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphitheatrum Flavium（狼人Alpha决斗梗）

夜晚的迈阿密散发着危险的气息。

这座镶嵌于弗罗里达洲比斯坎湾的城市点亮了北美大陆的东南角，映衬着不远处黑暗的大沼泽地，在海风裹挟而来的柔软湿气里显得迷幻而氤氲。本世纪最伟大的吸血鬼曾视这里为他最钟爱的猎场与栖息地，正如他所言——如果他真的存在过的话——谁也没法抗拒迈阿密的午夜，这儿是疯子们朝圣的终点站，怪物们的天堂，血与酒是她的主旋律，哪怕是癫狂的塔科马也会在她面前显得粗鄙庸俗。

而此刻，今年第七个满月之前的最后一天，艺术家级的罪人们汇聚于此，冒着在生涩的海地克里奥尔语中窒息而死的危险，赴最后一场盛宴。他们共同的目的地离市中心不远，地处一片不怎么起眼的旧城区，一眼望过去只能看到大片的灰色墙壁上斑驳的涂鸦，Aphitheatrum Flavium，罗马斗兽场。

钟声刚刚响过十二下，所有怪物们都在这一刻无法克制地吞咽起空气里弥漫的荷尔蒙气息，发情期马上就要开始了，只有最强者才有资格最先挑选自己征服的对象。然而，相比暴力的竞赛，Dean更倾向于将它称作一场浪漫的赌局，因为只有Alpha才能参加这场游戏，胜利者将获得将手下败将标记为自己的专属Omega的权利，当然，失败的代价是惨重的，你得接受后腰上永远留下一个咬痕并且很可能得给咬痕的主人生孩子的命运了。

不过Dean从来不担心自己会失败。这已经是他在这里加冕为王的第四年了，没有人打败过他，无论是狼人，吸血鬼，灯神，活死人还是别的什么，他倒也从来没有标记过任何人，撒旦知道，他只是喜欢决斗本身，对和一个初次见面的陌生人绑定一生可没有什么兴趣，何况对他而言，性是只需索取就能得到的东西，他甚至不需要与他们决斗，就有一群美丽又强大的Alpha心甘情愿等着他标记。

比如眼前这个。

Dean和她靠得这么近，他能看见她虹膜上细小的金色斑点，汗水和着血从她的眼角滑落，顺着脸颊漂亮的轮廓消失在她胸前傲人的双峰之间，她无疑是美丽的，Dean喜欢她的头发，纯正的深褐色，柔软的披散在肩膀上，当她闪避他的拳头时，那些长发如同有生命一样在空气里舞动着着，还有她踩着铁笼的栏杆一个翻跃重重骑上他肩膀的时候，打湿的发梢滑过他的指缝，带着潮湿的性感意味。他几乎是轻松的闪避着她的攻击，轻松得甚至从心底泛起一股温柔的怜惜来，敢于挑战他的女性Alpha并不多见，而她显然是其中佼佼者，这么想着，他猛地收紧手指扯着她的头发把她狠狠地摔在了地上——可惜她太慢了。

很好，他逼得她开始兽化了。对于很多狼人来说，兽化会让他们更强大，却也会暴露出他们更多的弱点，纯血的狼人Alpha可以完全兽化成巨狼，但那只会让它在这狭小的铁笼中无法转身。她兽化的样子很美，流水一般的银灰色染上她的身体，耳尖确覆盖着细密的金色茸毛，她高了将近二十公分，瘦削而丰满的曲线显得更加流畅。可惜对Dean来说，兽耳，尖牙和利爪不会激起一点他对同类的怜悯心，反而会让他更想将她撕碎，掏出她的心，在暴虐的满月下饮干她的血。

因此Dean没有给她喘息的机会，他在她瞳仁完全变成金色的那一瞬间发动了攻击。女Alpha甚至没有看清楚他是如何从几米开外突然来到了自己面前的，下一秒就感觉到后颈一阵令人心悸的酸麻，想要伸手去挡已经来不及了——他是什么时候跃到她身后的？本能的恐惧让她立刻压低身体后滚的动作慢了一拍，脖子被扼住之前她几乎是垂死挣扎着试图伸脚绊倒他，却被他顺势一下子扣住脚踝，借力将她整个身体往空中抛去。撞到笼顶的一瞬间她清晰地听到了自己肋骨断裂的声音，被半兽化带来的敏感听力放大得几乎震耳欲聋，然后是脊椎一节一节脱落开来的声音，如同关上了开关，感官突然像潮水一样从身上褪去，她睁着眼睛，嗅到空气中只有自己血的味道。

她知道自己不可能击败他，他是这里的王。但是反正不管受多重的伤满月之后都会恢复，殊死一搏又何妨呢？她只是没想到自己会输的这么快。她精疲力竭地躺在地上，听着他一步步靠近。Dean温柔地抱起她，在她唇上落下一个吻，露出一个几乎是孩子气的带着歉意的笑容。看，即使这家伙几乎杀了你，你还是没办法讨厌他。

“你会标记我吗？”她虚弱地看着他。看着这个令整个斗兽场沸腾的男人，对于那样凶残的战绩而言，他显得过于年轻了。昏暗的灯光下她甚至能看清他鼻梁两侧的金色雀斑，笼罩在长睫毛的阴影下，还有他的眼睛，发亮的金绿色眼睛，美得像秋天阳光下的湖泊。

“No, nottoday, not this time.”他轻声说，然后站起来，打开了铁笼的门，随着一声低沉的嘶吼，全场突然爆发出震耳欲聋的尖叫声，Dean没有选择标记他所击败的对手，这意味着马上就会开始新的决斗，其他的挑战者还有机会。几乎是笼门打开的下一秒，一个人影就跳进了战圈，双脚还未落地，黑色的纹身就已从指尖一直蔓延到了肩膀，Dean的睫毛动了动，露出一个厌烦的神情，灯神也就算了，还长得这么难看。到底是谁定下胜利者不能拒绝挑战的规则的？他活动了一下肩膀，鼓起的背肌又激起一阵尖叫，得意地歪了歪头，他扯出一个顽劣的笑容。这次是扭断脖子还是扯出肠子呢？

Sam走进斗兽场的时候，Dean正在把另一个狼人钉在笼子上，他锋利的指甲穿透了那人的双肩，血溅了他一身，把他金棕色的短发染成了一种迷人的深色，在灯光下显出独特的情色意味来。全场已经失控，一半的兽人都已经在荷尔蒙的刺激下开始兽化了，饥饿的吸血鬼在角落里互相抚慰着，他甚至在围观者中看见了恶魔，从不亲身参与兽人的暴力游戏显然一点也不妨碍他们来凑热闹。血的味道，性的味道，凡人所说的罪恶的味道，充满了整个地下斗兽场。

“他已经干掉了十二个！”一个红眼恶魔嘶哑地对他喊到，“三个狼人，两个吸血鬼，三个夜妖，三个灯神，甚至还有一只塞壬！都是最强大的！接下来他还要怎样？屠龙吗？”恶魔咬牙切齿，可脸上的神情却很陶醉，让她看起来格外滑稽。“Shit，我真想看他和撒旦来一架。”她似乎想翻白眼，显然忘记了自己没有眼白。“估计今晚没人会挑战他了！”

Sam挑了挑眉，没打算接话。他看着Dean在笼子里转来转去，不时扬起拳头发出几声嘶吼，显然满月让他相当兴奋。隔着几百米Sam都能嗅到他身上浓烈的气味，哪怕是在狼人里，Sam的嗅觉都算得上是数一数二的灵敏，他甚至能辨别出铁笼中男人身上的血迹都来自于谁，什么物种。当然，他也轻易的发现了Dean并没有强到在十二场决斗中毫发无伤，他的背上有一道不浅的伤口，左胸有几道狼人留下的抓痕，大腿上有一道长长的半月形的伤口，但他完美的将这些伤口隐藏在了别人的血污下。

“所以规则是只要打败他，就可以标记他？”

“你是第一次来？”恶魔显得有点惊讶，“对，只要打败他，就可以把他标记成Omega。难道你想试试？”她摩拳擦掌，“你也是狼人？块头倒是不小，但他曾经把比你还大几个号的狼人打得屁滚尿流过！他一定是个暴力狂！击败了那么多Alpha，却一个也没有标记！一个都没有！这世界上大概没有谁能入得了他的眼了。”

“是么？也许他只是在等着被谁标记罢了。”Sam耸了耸肩。

下一秒，他突然发现四周一下子安静了下来，无数双不同颜色，在黑暗里闪着光的眼睛朝他看过来，该死，他忘了这群家伙都有令人发指的超级听力了。然后他看到那个站在整个斗兽场唯一一束昏暗灯光下的年轻男人转头看向他，金绿色的野兽一样的眼睛。

“你是在挑战我吗？”Dean露出一个笑容，舌尖不经意地扫过尖尖的白色犬牙。

“不。”Sam平静地说。

Dean几乎是好奇地歪了歪头，“不敢？”

“你已经打了十二场，”他耸耸肩，“我不想占你便宜。”

一瞬间Sam听到全场都是吸气的声音，不过Dean并没有表现出一副收到冒犯的样子，相反，他鼓了鼓腮做了个鬼脸，但Sam发誓他在那双眼睛里看到了一闪而逝的轻蔑，于是他自动把这个表情翻译成了“小子，就凭你？”

安静了好一会儿，两个人就这么对视着，互相审视和估计这对方的体格与力量。Dean突然笑了一下，“那么我挑战你，buddy，我挑战你。你还没有击败过我，所以你不能拒绝我的挑战。”

“好吧，那么。”Sam双手插在口袋里，慢慢走到了笼子旁边，“但是我有个要求。”他拿起拴在栏杆上的两个连着粗重铁链的皮项圈，举了起来。全场立刻发出一阵惊呼。

“Okay，buddy，你知道这两个东西意味着什么嘛？”Dean终于忍不住了，“它可不是护具，也不是你的免死金牌，戴上它决斗就从游戏性质变成契约性质了。如果你输了，但是我不标记你，你就会死，如果我标记你但是你拒绝的话你也会死。没有退路，没有后悔药。”

“我知道。”Sam脱掉外套，在一片“这孩子疯了”的交头接耳声中毫不犹豫地拿起项圈扣在了自己的脖子上。Dean一直玩味地看着他的双眼闪烁了一下，然后他走进了笼子，戴上项圈。

随着铁笼的门“砰”的一声关上，决斗开始了。

笼子里的气氛很压抑，似乎谁也不想在对方动手之前先动作，Dean难得谨慎地和Sam维持着距离，他知道这家伙有点什么地方不太对劲，虽然长了将近六点五英尺，肩膀也比他宽出三分之一，壮得像头熊一样，但他看起来并不好斗，反而有种狼人中极为少见的书卷气。可Dean似乎又隐约能够感觉到他有种危险的气息，仿佛天生就骨子里带着狠厉，霸道又决绝。从表情来看他紧张得快哭了，握着拳的双手却很平稳，这种矛盾让他第一次在这个笼子不安起来。

一屋子兴风作浪的妖魔鬼怪此刻安静得想一群参观博物馆的小学生一样，紧盯着僵持在笼子里的两人，生怕错过他们的第一个动作。Sam突然活动了一下手腕，轻轻擦了擦额头上的汗，Dean也微微后退了一点拉伸了一下肩膀，就在所有人都松了一口气以为他们俩要先做一下热身运动的时候，突然之间，连在场的恶魔都没来得及看清楚，两个身影就已经厮打在了一起。

Dean没有费力气躲Sam的第一个拳头，相反，他结结实实地挨了一下，然后在距离拉近的那一瞬间扣住了对方的后颈，在那个大块头迫于惯性的前倾中借力一跃骑上了他的肩膀，给了他的左肩一记重重的肘击，顺着对方肩膀倾斜下塌的趋势用膝盖朝他的腿窝狠狠顶过去，Sam的优点在于他又高又壮，缺点也在于又高又壮，而Dean甚至跟真正的熊搏斗过，知道它们的每一击都很致命，却需要时间来蓄势。然而Dean低估了Sam的速度，他的身体并没有如他所愿在重击下前倾而是迅速的转过身来在他反应过来之前一脚揣在他背上，他闷哼一声，咬着牙把之前那个弄伤他后背的夜妖骂了一千遍。

但他没有拉开战距，而是以最快的速度制服了后退的惯性，下一秒他的拳头已经重重打在Sam的脸上，奇怪的是，一拳落下去明明已经打到了却又好像打了个空，仿佛就在坚硬的指节碰到脸颊的一瞬间对方就侧身闪过了，他是怎么做到这么快的？趁他惊讶的功夫Sam已经一拳击中了他的腹部，傻子也知道这种时候再疼也不能弯腰，不然很快就会后背遭殃，但Sam真的太快了，他似乎知道Dean会硬撑下这一拳，所以根本没有打算肘击，而是一手接下Dean的拳头另一手又给了他脸上狠狠一拳。

他们俩都嗅到了血的味道，Dean的血的味道，Dean怀疑他咬破了嘴唇，但是根本没时间分清楚口腔里到底有没有痛感，他浑身燃烧着一种颤栗的兴奋，几乎开始相信狼人也有肾上腺素这东西了。有点意思，他挑了挑嘴角，这是今年打过的最过瘾的一场，对方的拳头堪堪擦过他耳边时带起的风声让他想起了他遥远的故乡，在寒冷而晴朗的冬日满月下他和他的族人在森林里狩猎，没有什么比他们更快，风烈得像能把皮毛都切出口子一样，却让你迅速在细密的刺痛里浑身滚烫起来。

他想起奔跑时他的耳尖贴服着额头，空气里雄鹿的味道越来越近，从爪子到四肢到肩胛所有的感官敏感得让他甚至不需要睁开眼睛就能知道它在哪里，它的轮廓，它奔跑的方向——它太慢了。然后他就一直追着它，等它精疲力尽时再纵身一跃，四肢牢牢的扣住那可怜的动物，下一秒，尖牙刺穿柔软的脖颈，温热腥甜的血液顺着喉管流进胃部，那种快感甚至比高潮更汹涌，于是他甘愿与猎物一起倒下，反正有厚厚的雪地当靠垫，他放任自己撕咬，放任自己抛却人的皮囊吞咽生肉，放任自己像真正的野兽一样对着满月嗥叫，没有什么比这更能让他感受到纯粹的快乐了。仿佛没有什么能够束缚他，没有什么能够阻挡他，而他和他所热爱的一切在一起，他的雪原，他的猎场，他的家人。

Sam腹部挨了一拳，踉跄了一步，咳出一口血。Dean能够成为斗兽场的王并不是没有理由的，他几乎是个天生的战士，如果躲不开拳头他就扛下来，仿佛淤青和伤口能让他更加强壮和敏捷，而似乎确实如此，他简直不知道何为疲惫，而且快得不可思议，也轻盈得不可思议，最重要的是他完全专注于自己的每一个动作，Sam本以为他的技巧来源于对对手下一个动作的准确估计，但看起来并不是这样，Dean打得完全不管不顾，他不在乎受伤，也不在乎对方会不会被自己打死，他完全跟着他的本能，完全无所畏惧。

没有畏惧的人是可怕的。自从Sam有记忆起，他就一直被教导着成为一个有所敬畏的人。不是所有的族人都能够放弃安逸的人类生活，冒着被猎人屠杀的危险穿梭于黑暗的沼泽与森林。他从来没有被赋予过选择的机会，他是族群里唯一一只强大到能够完全兽化的狼人，但十七岁以前的每一个满月他都是在地下室的铁笼子里度过的，他不能嗥叫，他的牙齿痛得发烫却不能撕咬任何猎物，他渴望奔跑，像真正的野兽一样在满月下狩猎，撕开猎物温热的喉管，然后用滚烫的罪恶亵渎这个世界上的一切。可是他不能。他必须有所敬畏，敬畏他所身处的城市，敬畏这个城市的规则，敬畏他甚至可以一只手掐死的凡人。

他承受住了落在肩胛与胸口上的几拳，趁着对方攻击的空隙毫不留情的还击，空气里暴虐的气味让他浑身颤抖，他仿佛感受到了向往已久的毁灭，就像他早就决定了的，要么征服，要么就一起毁灭，至少他最终可以摆脱点什么，可以把所有他假装敬畏和在意过的东西狠狠踩到脚下，现在他只想要眼前这个染血的美丽男人，不知道为什么，他让他想起自由。

Dean本以为兽化会晚一点发生，至少自己的兽化会晚一点发生，但就在他划伤了Sam的眉骨并看着血流进对方深绿色的眼睛的那一刻，一种原始的本能像炸弹一样在他体内爆裂开来，他发现自己和对方都无法控制的开始兽化了。然而，搏斗并没有因为兽化而出现哪怕一秒的停滞，Dean刚觉得自己耳朵冒了尖脸颊上就被对方的爪子划出了三条血印子，同样的，对方的尖牙还没冒出来他就已经一口咬上他的肩膀了。

没想到这一口所造成的预计效果比他想象中厉害许多，他咬得并不深，犬牙都没扎进去，对方却一下子露出破绽生生挨了好几拳。Dean突然想起来族人曾说过长期生活在城市里的狼人不习惯撕咬，他们中的很多甚至从来没有体验过完全兽化的狩猎，更别提撕咬了，何况狼人的唾液有毒，没有受过训练的话即使是狼人也会受到一些影响。再去看Sam的表情，他明显是被吓到了，反应几乎慢了一拍，似乎完全不知道怎么躲避对方的撕咬。Dean喜出望外，在他调整过来之前抓住时机在他背部狠狠咬了一口，这一次咬的很深，Dean几乎感觉到Sam的身体狠狠抽搐了一下，似乎被项圈扯得生疼。于是他立刻拉开战距，在几秒的应激反应生效前把Sam整个甩出几米远。

兽化会带来弱点，Dean深谙这个道理，所以他轻易不会失控。没想到偶尔的一次却意外的带来了转机，要不是这一下子，他还真怀疑自己和Sam会难分胜负。刚刚那几下对对方造成的伤害显然很大，那个大块头晃了半天才勉强站起来，他当然不会放过机会，拳头向雨点一样落在对方身上。Sam狼狈的闪躲着，身上一下子挂了好几处彩，跪在地上几乎要站不起来。看来这一场形式已定，Dean感到有些可惜，他不想标记Sam，他已经厌倦了提供保护，做一个独身的Alpha多好，不需要照顾任何人，不需要承受最信任的人的背叛，像揍谁就揍谁，想狩猎就一个人去，不用担心自己的行踪会不会让家人陷入险境。可是Dean也不想让Sam死，他是他遇到过的最强大最危险，却也最性感——好吧他不愿意承认但是他兽化之后简直像天神——的对手以及族人，也许他再也不会遇到下一个这么对胃口的家伙了。

把这些甩到脑后，只要Sam还站着，战斗就没有结束，他至少得真正把对方撂倒之后再纠结这些。然而，他还没来得及迈出步子，对方已经出现在他面前了，他本能的出拳，却手臂还没伸展开拳头就被一把握住了，Sam毫不留情的顺势狠狠揍了他肚子一拳，在他反应过来之前膝盖已经重重撞上的腿窝，他扑通一声跪倒在地上。Sam是怎么做到的，他前一分钟还战都站不起来——等等，难道他是装的？只Dean怔住的这一瞬Sam已经用连着项圈的铁链反绑住了他的胳膊，几乎将他整个人吊了起来。Dean挣扎着用腿去踢，却被Sam一把拽住，随着一阵剧痛，Dean恼羞成怒地发现那家伙居然把他的膝关节直接拉脱臼了。他拼尽全力挣扎，但是双手被捆得太紧根本挣脱不了，他怀疑即使挣脱了他也站不起来，膝盖以下完全没感觉了。

几秒钟显得那么漫长，一种从未体验过的绝望和无助让他几乎喉咙发紧，当全场爆发出一阵疯狂的尖叫声时，他知道一切都结束了，Sam赢了。

“如果你输了，但是我不标记你，你就会死，如果我标记你但是你拒绝的话你也会死。还记得吗？”Sam贴着他的耳朵轻声说，脸上的笑容贱得让Dean想一口咬死他。但他能做的只是喘着粗气扭过头，“I’d rather die, you son of a bitch.”Sam不以为然的撇了撇嘴。

“承认你自己想被标记有这么难么？”Sam饶有兴致地观察着他染血的短发，全然不顾四周此起彼伏的让他快点标记Dean的尖叫声。“你知道你的弱点在哪儿吗？你是很快，也的确格斗技巧一流。可惜你太单纯了，太容易相信你所看到的，容易低估你的对手。那是因为你迷恋真正的狩猎对吗？可惜你忘了，我不是一头鹿，我是个在城市里长大的狼人。你太依赖本能，但是对手一兽化你就容易放松警惕，而受到惊吓后你的本能会驱使你做出完全一致的反应。在这儿观察了四年我也该掌握这点技巧了。不过仅仅知道这些还不足以击败你，”Sam的声音温柔得残忍，“你知道我为什么能够击败你吗？”

“因为你阴险狡诈，而且屁话特别多。”Dean用力的翻了个白眼。

Sam明显受到了娱乐，“相信我，你不会想知道我为达成目的可以有多卑鄙的。”他用犬牙轻轻咬着Dean的耳尖，愉悦地看着它不停抖动“最重要的是，你并不真的无所畏惧，Dean。相反，你害怕的太多了，你害怕失去怕得甚至拒绝得到。四年前你就在这里不要命的和所有人决斗，四年后依然这样，你知道为什么吗？因为你的生命没有意义。你活在悔恨和自我折磨里，你觉得那都是你的错，即使你知道如果那天你没有独自一人去森林，也没有暴露行踪，你的家人还是会死。”

Dean的瞳孔骤然缩小，“你怎么会知道？”

“我当然知道，我知道关于你的一切。我知道你有多渴望死，却偏偏强大到没有人可以杀死你。”

Dean的眼睛闪烁了一下，他扯了扯嘴角，却没能扯出一个笑。“那么就让我死。现在你可以做到了，而且简直是举手之劳，只要你不标记我，我马上就会死。”

Sam摇了摇头。

“你他妈的到底什么毛病！”Dean气得眼睛都快从眼眶里瞪出来了，“你要是真想帮我就给我个痛快，别他妈在这儿磨磨唧唧的讲大道理，我没钱付你心理辅导费。”

“我没打算帮你，你还是不懂么？”Sam捏着他的下颚，“我没打算帮你，我只想要你，统治你，标记你。仅此而已。”

半兽化的Sam将近七点二英尺，同样半兽化的Dean被吊着脚尖离了地也才刚到他鼻尖，Sam紧贴着他，滚烫的胸口覆盖着他的，他们伤口里流出的血混合在一起，Sam无法克制地微微低下头，看到Dean汗津津的染血的短发，还有他的睫毛。他的睫毛简直长得犯规，末梢是比他头发浅一些的金色，在灯光下显得毛茸茸的。Sam靠近他，看着他用力挣扎了一下，然后手臂重重撞在铁栏杆上，完美的眉骨蹙在一起，吃痛地呲着牙却不小心拉开了脸颊上的三道伤口，他发出一声低吼，在Sam听来却像刚断奶的小狼崽撒娇般的呜咽。他为这个联想翘起了嘴角，也许晚一些他可以告诉Dean，但他一定不会喜欢的。

他嗅着他的气味，此刻还是Alpha的气味，混合着那种原始的狂野，微微发腥，每一只Alpha的气味都不一样，Dean闻起来像一杯加了冰的柠檬盐水，又像新鲜的等待打发的鸡蛋液，还有刚刚破冰的河水凉而清洁的味道，掺杂着寒冷的，冻得十分坚硬的泥土的味道。Dean看起来很紧张，他注视着Sam的一举一动，仍然没有放弃挣扎，他尖尖的犬牙抵着下唇，鼻翼不停翕动，像是随时准备给Sam来上一口。

Sam没有急着宣示他的主权，相反，他轻轻的舔着Dean脸上的伤口，愈合着它们，直到破裂的血肉变成几条浅浅的粉红色疤痕，整个过程Dean的喉咙里都在不断发出低沉的威胁声，Sam却觉得他像一只受到了冒犯的猫。所以只要一确定对方将成为自己的专属Omega，Alpha们就会完全无法控制地觉得他们可爱得令人发疯吗？

他被这个认知触动了，一阵一直压抑着的狂喜汹涌地击中了他。他突然扭过Dean的脸，对着那双戒备的唇狠狠的吻了下去。Dean像被电击了一样疯狂地挣扎起来，试图扭动身子在空中把自己变成一个沙袋，或者陀螺来防止Sam靠近。于是Sam简单粗暴地扯着铁链把他摁到了墙上，他不喜欢被人拒绝，尤其不喜欢被Dean拒绝，Dean的尖牙愈是凶狠的划破他的舌尖，他就愈是残忍的咬伤他的嘴唇，直到他们两个人的口腔都伤痕累累，而Dean被逼得只能吞咽他们的血液。Sam觉得某种原始的暴虐让他无法控制地躁动起来，像被一枪轰出了五脏六腑，最汹涌的快感里混合着令人上瘾的疼痛。于是他吻得更深，更凶猛，他要让他绝望，让他知道他是他的手下败将，而他将标记他。

但Dean显然不是容易屈服的人，或者说狼人，当再一次拉开距离的时候，Sam惊讶的发现他竟不知为何褪去了脆弱而戒备的表情，而是歪着嘴角露出挑衅而高傲的笑容。一定是血与疼痛感激起了他战斗的本能，他嘴唇染着血，被狼狈的拴着铁链半吊着，瞳孔却缩得很小，让他金绿色的虹膜发着醉人的光。围观的人群里不知哪个狼人突然发出一声嘶哑的嗥叫，那一瞬间，Sam看见Dean的眼睛里燃烧起炽烈的火。

于是他再也无所顾忌，既然Dean想让这一切成为一场较量，那么就让他们较量到底。

他的手掌覆盖上Dean的腰部，感受着他鼓鼓的肌肉在他掌心里跳动，然后他毫不犹豫地愈合了Dean脱臼的膝盖，在它们缓过来之前分开他的双腿将他钉在笼子上。Dean似乎并不介意他撕扯他的衣服时给他胸口再添几道划伤，血顺着伤口留下来，但他连眉头都没有皱一下。他们的胯部紧紧贴在一起，在发情期的驱使下不甘示弱地勃起着，坚硬得发烫，他握着Dean的胯骨，然后放纵自己用掌心去感受Dean臀部的曲线和温度，另一只手一边愈合着那些新鲜的伤口，一边制造更多。

而Sam永远不会放弃吻他，他们互相把对方啃得鲜血淋漓之后，就开始转战到彼此的勃颈上。Dean的兽化加重了，他的舌头浮出一层细密的倒刺，方便他把Sam的后颈舔出血来，而Sam几乎是迫不及待的想要用尖牙在Dean的锁骨上凿出两个洞，他的牙齿咬穿Dean的耳尖脆弱的软骨时，他仿佛透过微弱的共振听到了Dean的血液流经心脏的声音，感受到了他的血管是如何兴奋地颤抖着，末梢神经传递着狂热的欲望，然后在指尖演化成澎湃的力量。

于是他低下头猛地咬断了扣在Dean脖子上的项圈，他要看着他绽放。

几乎实在同一瞬间，Dean的双手从铁链中挣脱出来，他用爪子轻松的割断了Sam项圈上连着的铁链，然后一口咬在他肩膀上，一个转身反将他摁在了铁栏杆上。可惜Sam早有准备，他握着Dean的胯骨轻松地将他扯开扔在地上，然后在他爬起来之前将他狠狠压在地上。Dean立刻扭动腰部躲避来自他膝盖的撞击，却被他长手一扯扣进怀里再次压进栏杆上。

Dean低声喘着气，他的喉咙里翻滚着怒意，可Sam的眼睛绿得像诗人们最热衷于称颂的苦艾酒，让他一下子忘了自己发怒的原因，他的感官已经被Sam结实的肌肉和腥甜的气息塞满了，他快要无法自制了，而在荷尔蒙最终占领他脑中最后一片残存的理性之前，他突然明白此刻他唯一还有可能与Sam战成平手的机会就在于接受，在于像个男人一样愿赌服输，他有这个自信，谁也不能让他真正变成一个Omega，他是一个Alpha，是天生的王者，对他而言，懦弱才是真正的屈服，挣扎不会让他更有尊严，只会让他倍加狼狈。如果他不能用爪子和尖牙让Sam臣服，那么就用唇来让他疯狂。

Sam有些困惑的发现Dean的态度变了，他开始真正的吻他，而不是试图用牙齿撕烂他的嘴唇。他的手沿着他的肩颈一直滑到后背，顺着肌肉的曲线来来回回的抚摩他。他不再从喉咙里发出戒备的低吼，而是发出充满占有欲的低沉的哼哼，他看着他的眼睛里带着一种狡黠的挑逗，让他看起来向一只诱惑着水手的塞壬。Sam听见所有在场的人都开始发出低沉的嘶吼，夹杂着急促的喘息声。于是他发出一声野兽一般的咆哮，放任自己的力量生生震碎了斗兽场里唯一的光源。他不喜欢自己的猎物被人观赏。

陷入黑暗的那一瞬间，他将Dean狠狠压在栏杆上，他的手按摩着Dean的臀部，放松着他的肌肉，想让他为接下来的掠夺做好准备。但Dean似乎不怎么有耐心，他贴着Sam不停地扭动，一边致力于将湿漉漉的亲吻一路从他的肩膀印到他的胸口。于是Sam干脆地放弃了前戏，他重重地在Dean的耳朵上咬了一口，然后猛地把自己挺进了Dean的身体。

Dean发誓那一瞬间他和Sam窒息了，真他妈的疼，但并非无法忍受。发情期唯一的好处就在于不论造成多么严重的伤口都能很快恢复，于是几乎是几秒之后，他就感觉到了疼痛褪去。Sam没打算给他喘息的机会，血液的润滑让他的动作惊人的流畅，Dean的鼻腔里都是他的味道，野蛮的滚烫的有点像烟草，让他浑身的血液都沸腾起来，他感受着他，不仅是轮廓和形状，还有他所裹挟着的力量，干净而纯粹。

他们像一个整体，Sam甚至看到了Dean的记忆，他看见他完全兽化后在月色下奔跑，苍凉的雪原里风是唯一的陪伴，速度让寒冷雕刻出他的轮廓。他跳过将近十米的悬崖，看见自己的影子在峡谷中一闪而过，所有的景色在他的余光里飞逝着，他的脚掌落在地面上时整个雪原都在颤抖，然后他贪婪地吸食所到之处带来的恐惧，把它们变成自己的力量。他看见他真正的愤怒，当他得知亲人死亡的真相并用尖牙撕碎了背叛他的挚友时，那仿佛是他自己在嚼着那些肮脏的肉与骨，仿佛是他自己在用虐杀宣泄着无尽的痛苦，他仿佛听见泪水落下时在空气里沸腾，以及他是如何不肯向孤独屈服。

而Dean看见了真正的战斗，生与死的战斗。他看见年轻的狼人在城市的下水管道理躲避着猎人的追捕，饥饿，寒冷，恐惧，和深到见骨的伤口。仿佛靠在肮脏冰冷的墙壁上不停颤抖，嗅着污浊的空气极力降低自己喘息的声音的人就是他自己。而匕首的寒光随时有可能切碎他的动脉，割下他的头颅，让他粉身碎骨。他是如此的愤怒，那愤怒像火一样焚烧着他的灵魂，他曾经向一切屈服，他献上了他的敬畏，他的尊严，甘愿像凡人一样生老病死。可是没有人因此而宽容他的天性，他们不在乎他的心灵是否纯净，他的身份就是死刑。那么还有什么值得眷恋和顾忌的？就嚼碎他们的骨头，让他们在业火里燃烧，教他们领教真正的堕落，跪在他面前承认他们才应该谦卑。

当高潮来临的那一刻，他们不约而同的睁开了眼睛，眼前并没有什么烟花绽放，只有纯粹而凌冽的黑暗。不知为何，Dean轻轻笑了，他没有感觉到疲惫，只有力量在他的身体里涌动着，甚至比之前更强烈，更汹涌。他能感受到后腰上有一个发烫的咬痕，但他甚至不知道Sam是什么时候留下它的。而Sam抚摸着那个伤口，心里涌起一阵难以形容的温柔，驱使他用鼻尖轻轻蹭着Dean的脸，Dean也温柔地回应着他。他们像两只刚刚出生的狼崽一样好奇地嗅着彼此，鼻腔里充满了全新的气味。

Dean伸出手，铁在他的掌心里融化，而Sam直接单手拉断了铁笼的栏杆，他们走出铁笼，甚至不需要穿衣服，满月的力量围绕在他们身上，黑暗中只有他们的眼睛闪烁着。群魔们为他们让出一条道路，整个斗兽场里回荡着他们的脚步声。

Dean惊讶于自己的平静，此刻他能嗅到几百公里之外的气味，他能分辨血液流动的速度，他能感受到他的兽化状态会比原来的大出将近三分之一，他甚至可以一只手提起一辆卡车。

他觉得自己可以征服一切，但此刻只想和他的Alpha在一起。

END


End file.
